Kamen Rider Elementarus and Carnivorus
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Hey here's another crossover. If you were wandering why I named it Kamen Rider I just got hooked on it. Two brothers fall from the sky and they land in the pride lands. They will be the protectors of the pride. And they will find love along the way. OC x Kiara OC x Vitani
1. Kings death, Arrival of new members

**I'm back with another X-over. This time its Kamen Rider and Lion King. I hope you enjoy this story. -Bows-**

* * *

 **Kings death, Arrival of new members**

* * *

In the pride lands in pride rock Simba the current king was on his death bed. All the lionesses, timon, pumba, and Rafiki were there with him. Nala nuzzled her dying mate.

"Please Simba don't die" she said.

Simba smiled weakly at her before nuzzling her back.

"Nala Simba's time has time has come. But there will be another King. He will fall from the sky with his brother" Rafiki said.

"Goodbye everyone" Simba breathed out slowly closing his eyes.

The king was dead. Everyone cried as the kings spirit flew up to join the Great Kings.

While in the upper atmosphere two meteorites fell down and landed in the gorge. Rafiki saw this and let the other lionesses know.

*Gorge*

The meteorites cracked open. A human hand pulled its self out and went to help the other.

"Carnivorus" Elementarus said helping his brother out.

"That was a hard landing" Carnivorus said.

Elementarus nodded in agreement and looked up to see the pride land lionesses looking at them.

"Battle stance" he said.

Carnivorus activated his buckle and drew his transformation card (If you've seen Kamen Rider Decade I used his gear. I do not own Kamen Rider).

"Hensain Carnivore" Carnivorus shouted.

He slipped the card into the buckle and activated its power. "Carnivorus Activated" said the buckle.

Elementarus pulled out four element coins and placed them into his buckle (I forget which season that's from but I added one more slot and that's the result).

"Hensain Element" Elementarus shouted.

He turned the buckle sideways and activated its power. "Elementarus Activated" said the buckle.

Elementarus and Carnivorus were now ready to fight but there was an explosion behind them and above them.

"Move" they heard the lionesses shout.

Elementarus used his Earth powers to raise a protective Earth barrier.

* * *

 **Yeah I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger. But its worth it. Haha, Hensain Spirit.**


	2. Kamen Riders V Hellcat

**I'm back with the Riders and a fight will take place**

* * *

 **Kamen Riders V. Hellcat**

* * *

Elementarus lowered his protective earth barrier and saw one the Undeads he fought before.

"Hellcat. I thought I destroyed you" he said.

"You cannot destroy me Rider of Elements. I am stronger than that. NOW DIE!" Hellcat said in his strange language.

Carnivorus pulled out his saber card and placed it into his buckle. He activated it and his card box saber (Forgot its name) unfolded.

Elementarus took out his Fire Coin and replaced it with his Fire saber Coin. His fire saber activated straight into his hands.

Hellcat lunged at Carnivorus but missed because he side stepped and slashed Hellcat.

"Ouch! You little brat" Hellcat said.

"RAGING FIRE STRIKE!" Elementarus shouted and double slashed Hellcat.

Hellcat had never fought two experienced Riders before.

"Time to finish this" Carnivorus said drawing a capture card.

Elementarus used his earth abilities again that slam four rock walls around Hellcat.

"Capture Activated" Carnivorus's buckle said.

A deck of cards formed between Carnivorus and Hellcat. Carnivorus ran through them and finally punched Hellcat leaving a mark that indicated he had sealed Hellcat. Hellcat then vanished and appeared on an Undead clubs card.

After the fight both brothers power faded.

"WOW!" said a female voice.

Elementarus and Carnivorus turned and saw the lionesses.

"You seem to know what you were doing" said another.

Elementarus deducted that this was the queen. Because she was showing more experience with strange creatures.

"Yes that's because we are the best" Carniorvus said.

"Yes my queen. Me and my brother are formidable fighters" Elementarus said bowing.


End file.
